


Ephemeral Water

by aupazonne



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Disguise, M/M, Rain, Rape, The Necronomicon, a bit of tentacles sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: My bad english.</p><p>This story is a complete fiction, like imagine Lovecraft was a caracter in his own universe.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ephemeral Water

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: My bad english.
> 
> This story is a complete fiction, like imagine Lovecraft was a caracter in his own universe.

Lovecraft curses the gods when his umbrella flied in the rain. He quickly runs after it, the rain already soaking his clothes.  
In this hard time, he struggles to find a job and he has an interview in less than an hour. He catches his umbrella and accelerates his walk toward the mansion. 

It is a luxurious mansion that has the Ross family. There are statues of Greek goddesses and gods looking at the sky, as if they languished to go above the clouds and take their rightful place. The garden seems to overflows with flowers.

The young author passes the massive marbles door and gulps of nervousness. The hall is crowded of people, some looking pretty rich and other commoners like him. He tries to go at the master of the mansion the most swiftly possible, not wanting to be an intruder in this party.  
Peoples were laughing and drinking alcohol with the most delicious aromas. Food was overflowing the buffet.  
Howard found the master of the mansion. Mister Ross was a grumpy old crouch man, his daughter at his side, waving at the people here. The young author felt nervousness rises. He was a bit shy to go and ask for the interview, but Mister Ross seemed to frankly be bored by all of this.  
As he tries to approach them, a young man approaches the young daughter a rise a toast for their engagement. It makes Lovecraft go away and take a sip of alcohol to calm him down. He’s really nervous in this hall full of peoples.  
He takes his courage at two hands a goes toward the old man.

\- Hi Mister Ross. I am Lovecraft, you…

The hold man lifts his hand in a sign to make him stop talking. He gives a dark look to one of his servant, who nodded and went away.

\- Enjoy the food and the drinks young man. The one that want you is not available yet. Said Ross is a raspy voice. 

After that, he didn’t give anymore attention to the young author.  
H.P Lovecraft did what he was told and enjoyed the food. It was delicious. He listened to the conversation around. It was all bourgeois and gossip, which didn’t interested Howard.  
Some people went to know who he was and he answered being a friend of friend of the groom that didn’t want to come alone. 

The young author stayed quite late, because the ballroom and the hall were slowly getting emptier. He wasn’t seeing Mister Ross anymore and his nervousness was maybe that he was forgot and was a bit shy to go disturb the master of the mansion for him.

At the end of the night, he was alone. The servant wasn’t paying him attention. He looks at the moon. It was a beautiful croissant illuminating the ballroom of its soft light.

Howard heard heavy step and saw the servant rushing away.  
An extremely handsome man entered the room. He was seven feet, wearing an elegant tuxedo, dark haired combed behind and brown reddish eyes. Howard felt himself blushes. 

\- You are… Mister Lovecraft? He said in a deep voice.

\- Yes, Sir…?

\- Nazari.

\- Please to meet you Sir Nazari. You needed a connoisseur on mythology and Arabic history as I recall.

\- Exactly. Follow me.

The young author follows the tall man across the mansion. They went upstairs in a sort of observatory and immense library. The smell of old book was impregnating the place. The moon was perfectly illuminating the observatory.

\- Mister Lovecraft, may I ask you, How come that you know so much on Arabic history?

\- I admit having searched for the cursed book Necronomicon.

\- Ah… Yes. Impressive. From now on, this is your work place. I want you to take those Chinese sky observations and try to see if they do the same pattern in the American sky. You will work of night. I shall pay you extra if you clean the place a bit of course.

\- Thank you. May I begin tonight?

\- Of course! Oh and one last thing. Do not go in my personal closet.

Nazari goes away and Lovecraft is left alone. He looks at the Chinese manuscript. It is an old one, but exceptionally well preserve. He goes at the old telescope full of dust in the corner and looks at the sky. It is beautiful tonight. We can see Jupiter and Venus. A shooting star passes by. It makes Howard crack a smile, wondering his wishes. Why not know more about this rather handsome Nazari? However the man still has an unsettling vibe with him, false impression surely.  
Howard looks at the Chinese sky map and compared. It is close, but not exactly the same. He noticed some star on the manuscript have been marked down with Arabic signs and Chinese that mixed together.  
Now he understands the attention that Mister Nazari has to this map.

\------------

Lovecraft is very happy with his new job. It is well paid, rather interesting and he has his week-end free. He will have enough money to go to Boston. It is supposed that there will be a congress of amateur journalist and he’s looking forward to it. 

Sir Nazari is extremely reserved and doesn’t show up often. He hasn’t told Howard yet if the work he was doing was correct or if he was going in the bad direction.

\---------------

Lovecraft goes in his work directly after his week end, he had an excellent one.  
He has deciphered only a constellation and was a bit discouraged by the work that it took him. It was far more complicated that it looks. Sometimes the notes would tell a mathematical equation. Hopefully the library was well furnished and he could reference himself.

Sir Nazari comes in the observatory and makes Lovecraft jumps at his sudden apparition.  
A chill went down his spine looking at the tall man looking at him, his face impassive as always.  
The dark haired man holds out his hand and Howard gives him the Chinese sky map along with his notes. Nazari looks at it unflinchingly. 

\- May I borrow your notes?

\- Yes, feel free to use them.

\- Thank you. I shall give them back to you tomorrow.

He went away saying nothing else. It leaves the young author a bit confused, but he goes back at his works and growls as he falls on another mathematical equation.

\---------------

Howard has almost made 1/5 of the map and is almost proud. It takes him so much time.  
Sir Nazari wants to see him in his personal office.  
Lovecraft heads toward the office, wondering the connection between Mister Ross and Mister Nazari. The halls are full of complex paintings; some very gore other flowery as the mansion’s gardens.  
The door of the office is magnificent. Wooden carves of Celtic and Arabic drawing.  
Howard knocks on it softly and the door opens. 

The office is wonderful. Huge paintings are on the wall, they are ocean sceneries. There is marble column at the side of the room and the desk is made of a black wood carved in modern manner. The libraries at the side are full and a chandelier illuminates the place. The desk is full of paper and drawings. A closet is in the corner, looking pitiful and wrecked. There’s a huge window at the back of the office and Sir Nazari is standing near.  
The tall man makes a sign to Lovecraft to come near him. The young author executes himself and hands the map to Nazari. The dark haired man looks at it and nods his head.

\- Excellent.

Howard sigh of relieve. He goes in his thoughts thinking about the rest of the map. Then he noticed Mister Nazari is looking at him in a piercing gaze and Howard feels is body going on fire. He excuses himself and head toward the door.

\- Please, Mister Lovecraft, stay.

The young author looks at him and nods.  
The tall man makes him sign to follow him and takes an umbrella, Lovecraft follows him and they go to the gardens. The young author stays very close to the tall man to not be touch by the rain and be under the umbrella. 

\- Mister Nazari, what do you do here? Ask Lovecraft, unsure if it’s impolite.

\- Mister Ross is a collector of rare object. Since he does not have strength to go around the world I take care of it and make the bargain to acquire the objects. Right now I am doing the same thing than you. There’s 10 map of the sky.

Lovecraft didn’t thought there was so many maps. He looks at the tall man. Nazari looks at him too, those reddish eyes gazing into his. 

\- I… I’ve noticed that those maps indicate somewhere or something. What do you search, sir?

\- The same thing that once wanted. The Necronomicon.

\- Really! Can… May I have a look if we found it, Sir? And why do you search the Necronomicon? 

\- Naturally. It is… for research purpose. The book has been hide and find by many peoples. Those maps fortunately indicate his last hiding place, but unfortunately, maybe he has been found. 

He pauses.

\- Tell me Miser Lovecraft, have you ever saw one of the creatures you talk in your books?

\- Oh, you read them… Well once, when one of my old friends brings it to me. He was going mad and needed someone to believe him. The beast was dead, but horrific to have in sight. 

\- The man fell in madness I presume?

\- Yes.

\- Mmmh. May I call you Howard?

\- Yes. He said while blushing a bit.

They continue there walk without saying anything.  
The rain was strong and was washing the stone road they were walking on. The flowers were getting brighter in their color, in contrast with dark sky.  
As they were heading for the mansion, Howard felt Nazari’s hand touching his own. He looked away try and takes a deep breath, when he looks back, he can’t stop from blushing more as the tall man looks at him and takes his hand.

\- I have watched you, Mister Lovecraft. You are quite interesting.

They went inside and Nazari let Howard’s hand go. The young author quickly exits the room and heard the door locked behind him. He takes his bag and goes at his little apartment, confused.

 

\---------------

Lovecraft continues is work over the map and he’s at the half of the map. He meets a bit more of the personal working at the Ross mansion. Mister’s Ross daughter is a brilliant lady and say to him the servant of the mansion won’t speak of Nazari.

\- How come? Ask the young author. 

\- They are terrified. Some of them have gone insane. No servants dare to go near the man. He comes and takes the food he wants. My father doesn’t talk of him. All I know it’s that he is extremely polite and he search something. All I know is that my father has take him in the mansion after an expedition in Australia that went very very wrong. You know you’re his only colleague that hasn’t run away? She answered.

\- What a strange man. 

They continue to sip tea.  
Lady Ross wish good night to Lovecraft and goes away. The young author returns to the observatory and continu the map.

One hour after he begins his work, Mister Nazari asks him. Howard sees the tall entering the room and blushes a bit. The handsome man makes him a sign to bring the map. He hands it to him and Nazari looks at it quickly. 

\- I do not regret my choice of having you with me. Howard, may I ask you to go supper with me?

The young author blushed intensely, the words got stuck in his throat. He nodded and looked away in shyness. Never anyone has done that with him, especially a man. What would the world think, him being with a man…? But Sir Nazari was very handsome and mysterious.  
The tall man let Lovecraft resume his work, but the young man had difficulty to work, having other thoughts in head. 

\-------------

Lovecraft blushes when Nazari comments on his books, the only bad comment he had it’s their lack of description over the dead.  
They eat well and the restaurant is pretty fancy. However they got weird look from the customers. Nazari doesn’t care about them. 

When an old man comes and approach them to ask what they do together in a harsh tone, Nazari have a quite unsettling face and make a slashing answer which the man have his mouth wide open and goes away. 

\- What about a dessert and we go away. I’m sorry about this unpleasant man. Said the handsome man.

Howard accepted and after it they went away.  
On the road Nazari takes the young man’s hand once again.  
They went into the observatory. Lovecraft takes his bag and before he goes away, the tall man takes his hand and kisses it. Howard’s mind is confused over his feeling.

\- May I accompany you to your apartment Howard? He asks looking in his eyes.

Lovecraft is so astonished, but he feels himself nodding. He’s embarrassed as how much he must be red right now. Fortunately, Nazari doesn’t’ comment or makes sign that he noticed. Howard brings the handsome man at his little apartment, apologizing for the mess and the fact that it’s quite little.  
Mister Nazari looks at the books he have and takes a drink. The young author joins him and they chat a bit. Howard feels so vulnerable with him. This tall dark man gazes at him, like he scrutinizes his soul.

\- Are you in relationship? Ask Nazari.

\- No… And you?

\- Neither. May I? He said, approaching his face from Howard’s.

Lovecraft’s mind goes blank as the tall man kisses him softly. All of his blood rushes through his body and he kisses back. The tall man pushes him and he lies on the bed while Nazari presses his body against his and sucks his neck, which to that, Howard let a silent moan. The young author tries to gather his thoughts. He’s with a man, a very handsome man, but still. Nazari licks his neck and kisses him again. He puts his hand in his hair and twists them. The tall man ruts his hips against the young author’s and Howard kisses him.

\---------------

Lovecraft really hopes that his wall have been enough to muffles the sound, because Nazari have fucks him almost savagely. The young author feels sore, Nazari being proportionate, and he waves as the handsome man goes away.  
It’s the morning and he has all the day to recover.  
However, while he was cuddling in the arms of the tall man, he has made the strangest dreams.

He was in a cold place. Mountains and water. Creatures screeching, slim of goo slipping on the floor. In his ephemeral dream, he noticed the impossible angles, angles which creatures and man disappear or die.  
He’s naked on a cold floor. Half of his body is in water, the water is not warm neither cold. He crawls, he do not seem to have the strength of getting up. He looks around, pillars of rock carved of mysterious signs, the floor is covered with them, their relief scratching Lovecraft’s skin. There is a roof, also carved of the signs. He looks behind, it looks like an endless corridor, in angle, making a basin. The water covers the majority of the “room” and there’s kind of a beach where Howard is laying. There is ripples in the water and tries to get up, however he feels something slimy on his ankle, which pulls him back in the water. He do not dare look yet and struggles to stay on the dry place, however it is in vain. He twists his head and dare to look at the horrible figure. He let a shout of terror at the octopus like creature of a deep turquoise. His mind swirls, he doesn’t know where to look, all of his senses are at their peak, he hears things without sense and flash of lights. But most of all, he sees creatures that looked like the one that turned his friend mad, beside the turquoise one. He can’t focus, trying to take control of anything in the madness world, but he hears it, the dreadful name of the elder gods. Cthulhu.

When he wakes up, still in Nazari’s arms, he’s surprised to not have waked him up. 

From his dreams he decides to write. It occupies all his day before he heads back to the Ross mansion.

\-----------

Sir Nazari is waiting for him. Howard blushes, still a bit sore from the night.

\- I may hope our relation is not shattered by our intimate interaction from this night.

\- No, and I was hoping the same for you Sir.

\- I am glad to hear it. I see that you approach of finishing your first map. When you’ll complete it, come in my office. Said Nazari, smiling.

And he went away, leaving the young author at his work.  
While working, Lovecraft was thinking that he should not fall in love with such a dark man. He should more invest his time with this young lady that he encounters in Boston. 

The calculi were becoming extremely complicated at the constellation of Orion. Betelgeuse had one of those calculi with imaginary numbers that made Howard pulls off his hairs. But he manages, praising himself and being proud.  
He went to Nazari’s office, knocked softly on the door. The doors opened and he goes inside and gives the complete map and his notes. Mister Nazari makes a soft smile and congrats Howard. The tall man puts the map on a chest, where other maps are folded, then gives another sky map. Before going out of the office, he turns his head to the wrecked, hearing scratching noises from inside.

\----------

Days pass.  
Howard relation with Nazari become closer, but he still can’t get who is the man. Where does he come from? What was he doing in Australia? He seem so distant from the society.

Sir Nazari brings him to the park, restaurant, threats like a man while flattering him like a woman and Lovecraft doesn’t know how to react except loving the attention giving by the handsome man.  
He noticed that the tall man highly appreciate the rain and when Howard proposed him to go the beach as summer is coming, it Is with a broad smile that he accepts.  
The young author feels a bit childish to have proposed the beach for activity, but he misses it and Nazari seem to look forward to it.

Days pass.  
Lovecraft finishes his second map.  
They went to the beach the day after, in the week-end. It was really weird, as the tall disappeared and the wildlife, for all the time he was there, went crazy.  
When Nazari finally come back, he seems even more handsome, making Howard even more confused.

\--------------

Howard was so in his work, he didn’t notice Mister Nazari entering the observatory. A kiss on his temple makes him jump and he blushes feeling the tall man taking his hand. He shivers when the soft lips kiss his neck. The young author turns his head and gaze in Nazari’s eyes. 

\- You’re my favorite one. Said the handsome man.

\- From who?

\- Many man and woman helped me with those maps and artifacts. However, from all of them, you’re the only one the have brought my interest. The other one didn’t listen to me when I told them to not go in my personal closet. Plus, you’re an author that distinct himself from the others.

\- You think so?

Nazari took his chin and made a deep kiss, Howard kissing back. The tall man fondles the author’s hair and kisses the neck, before kissing the lips. Lovecraft shivers when Nazari slips his hand under his shirt while kissing his collar bone. He makes a silent moan as the handsome man sucks on his neck and caress his back. Nazari wraps his arms around Howard’s hips and lift him. The young author warps his legs around the tall man waist and kisses his neck as Nazari brings them to his office.  
With one arm, Nazari shove the feathers, book and paper aside and puts the young author on the desk, opens his shirt and kiss his stomach and torso. Lovecraft squirms and shivers.  
When they did it in his apartment, it has hurt, but in the end, Howard was groaning of pleasure.  
Nazari licks Howard’s hips and the young author pulls him to kiss him. The handsome man kisses him passionately before Howard kisses his neck and unbuttons his vest. The young author unbuttons the shirt and put aside the tie to caress the skin under. Nazari has a warm skin, soft a bit humid from sweat. He kisses the tall man neck. He kisses his lips softly and kisses his forehead before Nazari lift him to get up, turn around and bend over the desk. He shoves Howard’s pants on the ground and tugs the boxer while kissing the lower back. Lovecraft breathes faster and clutches his fingers as two fingers enter him and stretches him. He arch his back and whimpers at the sensation. Nazari is more patient than the last time and listen to his lover’s groans to know when to add a third finger. Howard squirms and Nazari massages him a bit to make him relax.  
The young author clenches his teeth when he feels Nazari’s warm hands on his hips. He grunts when the shaft enters him. Nazari’s cock is big and Howard feels on fire, all the blood rushing in his body, his skin over sensitive under the handsome man’s lips who sucks his neck. Lovecraft opens his eyes and takes a deep breath when the tall man begins to move. He goes deep and slows, knowing that it still hurts a bit for his lover. Nazari looks at the soft skin, touches it, kisses it and goes a bit faster, knowing which angle to take.  
The young author whimpers when the shaft rubs his sensitive spot. He’s surprise that Nazari hit it so soon. He feels himself hardening and moan when the tall man grabs his shaft. Nazari bend on him and kisses his neck, sniff his hair and slam harder, taking louder groans from Lovecraft. When the tall man stands up, the young author notices water running on his back making puddles on his side, like if the water was coming from Nazari’s body… His feet are in a puddle of water, drops running on his bare ankle. He turns his head to look at Nazari. The tall man kisses him and gaze in his eyes intensely, his eyes being bright red.  
Lovecraft feels something slimy grabbing his ankles. He thrashes and pushes his lover to sit on the desk.

\- What was that?!

Nazari doesn’t answer and pushes Howard to make him lay on the desk, spreads his legs and thrusts in. The young author moans and pulls Nazari collar and kisses him. The handsome man deepens the kiss and twist Howard’s shaft in his hand. Lovecraft continues to kiss him and puts a hand in his hairs, which are wet, very wet. There’s water running on Nazari’s neck and Lovecraft feel the slimy things grabbing his feet and ankles again. When he breaks the kiss and wants to look what it was, the tall man pins him on the desk and prevents him from moving.

\- Nazari! 

\- Lovecraft.

The young author feels the slimy stripes coming up his thighs and sees that they are tentacles, coming from Nazari’s back. The tall man kisses him, but Lovecraft trashes and struggles to get free. 

\- I may have lied to you, Lovecraft. I want to use the Necronomicon to invoke other elder gods. I think I’ll begin with Yog-Sothoth.

\- Other?!... You work for him? Let me go… I… I… 

Howard struggle harder, feeling the fear rising up in his chest. His heart beat was extremely fast, but the strength of Nazari was preventing him to go anywhere. The bright red eyes of the tall man were giving him chills. 

\- We do not like human, but I’ll make an exception for you. I’ll keep besides me, Lovecraft. He, it said in a more deep voice. 

\- We!? You…

Lovecraft yells at the sudden realization. He shouts, trying to not look at the man before him. However, he laid his eyes on what was supposed to be his lover. It was still the handsome man, but the eyes looking at him, tentacles coming from his back, wrapping around the young author and wings of a deep turquoise. 

\- Cthulhu. Said Lovecraft in a breathe, looking away to keep his sanity. 

-Yes. Stay with me.

Howard didn’t want to stay with the elder god. He didn’t understand what was going on, how that could have happened, but he manages to get free.  
While he was running for the door, the wrecked closet opens and liter and liters of water come out, the floor collapses and he fell into water. It was the sea around him. There was no ceiling above him. It was raining and he yells of terror. The young author was sure he was in a dream, but all feels too real.

The raging sea was projecting him in all direction and his felt pure terror when he heard the screech of a monster coming near.

Lovecraft finally ended on a beach after several minute of fighting against the sea. He was naked and cold. He went inside a cavern covered in signs, the one from his dreams.  
The atmosphere was cold, not a soul has been there for years. Drops of water were running on the stone of the cavern, making their fall the only sound in this lonely place.  
Lovecraft found a room. There were statues of creature, the elder gods and some other beast of some sort. Table of granite were rising at the side of the room. Howard crosses the room quickly and ends up in a corridor where a spiral stairs stand in the back of it. The young author climbs the stair to fid himself outside, but on the head of a palatial statue. The rain has stops, but the clouds are not away. The cold air gives shiver to Howard.  
The relief of the statue has forms basins. Weird pole stands and have jewel illuminating an unsettling light. The signs are more concentrate here.  
Lovecraft look in the distance, there is no land, no boat. He’s alone in a place he doesn’t know. 

When Lovecraft turns himself, Cthulhu stands before him. He has his octopus head, his massive wings and the deep turquoise skin and look at the young author with the bright red eyes. Lovecraft screams and feels a shiver of terrors and disgust when a tentacle caresses his face. The elder god easily pins him on the ground and Howard shouts even more as the tentacles cover his face and torso.

\- Do you prefer I keep my human form, Howard? Ask the monster.

Lovecraft thrashes and screams. Nazari was dead to him, it was Cthulhu. He felt himself go crazy to think he had made love with the beast of nightmare  
The creature spreads the young author legs. Lovecraft can’t prevent what’s coming and tries to retain his cry. He makes a strangled moan when Cthulhu thrust his massive penis in him. Lovecraft closes his eyes shut and removes the tentacles from his face, he bite his knuckles and wait it to pass.  
Unfortunately the elder god hit the right place and rips off unwanted moan from Lovecraft. The young author hides himself as he become hard. The beast grabs his shaft and his touch his slimy and a bit cold. Howard bites his lip, the feeling of having the creature rubbing his walls, touching his skin makes him wanting to puke. The tentacles touching his skin everywhere makes him shivers and squirms. His body becomes hot by the rising pleasure. As the elder god slams harder in the young author, Lovecraft can’t muffle his moans. It’s good, but he doesn’t want it.  
The stone scratches his back and Howard can’t retain the tentacle that goes in his mouth. Cthulhu thrust fast and hard, he goes deep and the young author lost his breath each time the beast goes in. The young author feels the dreadful orgasm coming and clings to the creature, feeling his cold skin and the water running on him. The climax rips off a loud moan and Howard’s body spasm. The elder god stops and removes himself.  
Lovecraft takes his breath, his body is exhausted. He dares looks at the elder god who is standing. He feels a slimy fluid between his legs and shivers at the realization, it’s degusting, he feels so filthy.  
Cthulhu looks at Lovecraft for a long moment and with energy of despair, the young author plunges in the sea.  
The rain fall again, even greater than the first time. His shouts unheard by any living things.

\----------------

Howard wakes up on a beach. He’s alone, it’s the night. It still rain.  
He stands up and goes away. He finds a shop where peoples hurry to give him something to cover himself. He goes in his apartment, hopefully the beach wasn’t so far from the city.  
He’s exhausted. He knows he will have to find another job, but first he want to take rest.  
Lovecraft takes a good bath and looks at his desk.

He writes, he writes all night and fall asleep on his work.

In the morning, 2 days after, he goes out. The rain has stop, there is a light fog.  
He looks at the puddles and sees his reflection. He have a mark on his neck, it’s a tentacle, one of them that made suction to hard. He tries to hides it.  
Lovecraft doesn’t know if Cthulhu will come after him. He hopes not.  
He goes to Boston to try to find that charming lady again and goes away from this place.


End file.
